Yellow Snow
by Akemi Maxwell
Summary: It snows and Duo urges Heero outside to play. Duo catches a cold and Heero begins to show his affectionate side. Heero acting like a mother? Yellow snow??
1. Default Chapter

Yellow Snow  
  
By Akemi Maxwell  
  
Standard disclaimers apply  
  
Started: 7/23/03 Completed: 8/8/03  
  
Hey! I know I haven't been updating lately, been kinda' in a writers block. I took down DF due to major writers block. Wolf child may come down too. At least I'll take away some stress and get back to writing up some more fics, I need to get on the ball. Yay? You be the judge.  
  
Kinda' nice to write about the cold for once, I'm burnin'!  
  
(A/N) = Author's note . . . though you may already know that  
  
~  
  
"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of OZ!"  
  
Duo was locked arm in arm with three other people, dancing along a strangely familiar yellow brick road. He looked at the other faces, Quatre the Lion with no courage, Heero the tin man without a heart, and Dorothy who was none other then Dorothy of Kansas! He looked down at himself and laughed to see that he was the Scarecrow without a brain. There was even the little dog Toto with a familiar uni-bang.  
  
"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of OZ!" ~  
  
Duo woke up screaming, cold sweat running along his forehead. He sighed, relieved that it was all just a dream. He had a brain . . . Didn't he?  
  
He jumped up and off the bed, scratching his boxer-covered butt, before shivering. "Woo, it's cold!" He wrapped his arms around his sides, some snot starting to run out of his left nostril. He glanced out the window, then, looked towards the door. He double-took. "What the hell?" It was snowing! Finally, after all this time waiting, it was actually snowing! Duo was ecstatic and shot like a bullet towards a certain, stoic pilot's bedroom.  
  
He burst through the door, and flung himself onto the empty side of the blanket-covered pilot's bed. "Heero! Come outside! Come look! Look outside!" Duo urged, jumping on the bed.  
  
Heero pulled his covers up tightly around his furry head. He murmured softly but it couldn't be heard over the squeaking bedsprings. Duo heard a yawn, grunted, then deciding to move to tougher methods of persuasion.  
  
Heero yawned and stretched before turning around in his bed. He opened his eyes only to meet the cobalt eyes of Duo. "Hey, honey!" Duo cooed sarcastically. Heero freaked, jumping out of bed. After all, Duo was in his underwear, while Heero was clad in his green jammies.  
  
"Heero! Come outside!" Duo grabbed Heero's wrist, pulling him out the door.  
  
In the backyard, Duo cavorted, urging Heero into the center of the averaged sized yard. "It snowed, how amusing," Heero muttered, trying to walk through the thick snow.  
  
"Yeah! Isn't it great!!" Duo rambled, getting on his knees and digging through the snow. Heero wondered if Duo was cold, due to the fact that Duo was in his boxers and socks. Duo laughed triumphantly, his arms akimbo, looking at his creation. It was a snowman.  
  
Heero came beside him and looked down at the tiny thing, scrutinizing its twiggy arms and tiny pebble face, which was smiling. Heero admired Duo's handy-work, but pitied his imagination; Duo was childish and plain.  
  
"Hey, Heero, check this out!" Duo yelled from across the yard, and Heero lopped over to him. Duo smiled, showing Heero an imprint of some kind.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a snow angel, silly!" Duo said and he plopped back down into the snow and made another one.  
  
Heero raised and eyebrow, "Impressive."  
  
"Aw, you ain't seen nothin' yet!" Duo snickered, drawing final hallows around the angels' heads, "Did you know only guys can do this?"  
  
"Do what?" Heero watched Duo lope to the right side of the yard.  
  
"Watch!" Then Duo turned his back and soon the sound of piddling water could be heard, making Heero sweat-drop. He peeked over Duo's shoulder and Duo stepped aside, grinning like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland.  
  
Duo had whizzed the name MAXWELL into the snow. Both of Heero's eyebrows rose, "Wow," he said in a surprised and impressed voice that really means "ooooo-kay . . .".  
  
Duo poked Heero, "Wanna' try?"  
  
"Uh, no thank you," Heero backed off remembering Duo had not washed his hands, (okay I must admit, I like Heero being a semi neat freak) "Maybe you should get some clothes on. I'm going to do just that!"  
  
"Aw, c'mon, it's not that cold!" Duo said imploringly.  
  
"I beg to differ!" Heero retorted pointing at Duo's face.  
  
Duo felt along his jaw line. Suddenly he felt something warm and gooey. "Uh," Duo grunted. A river of snot was trailing out of his nose to the bottom of his chin.  
  
Heero grinned and walked back into the house, Duo following behind, cupping his face with both of his hands.  
  
~  
  
Yay! The first chapter out of two! Why did I decide to turn this small fic into two chapters? I DON'T KNOW! You'll just have to wait until the next chapter! Duo gets sick! Heero gets affectionate! Fluff! Yay! 


	2. Sweet affection

Standard disclaimers apply  
  
2 chapter out of 2 . . . I think  
  
~  
  
"I don't feel so good," Duo muttered tiredly as he sat on the couch.  
  
"I'll get a thermometer," Heero drifted into the kitchen, leaving Duo in the den.  
  
Duo curled himself into a ball, resting his head on the armrest. His breaths skipped a few times before he noticed his nose was clogging up. Heero returned, and he leaned over Duo laying a blanket over Duo.  
  
"Here," Heero kneeled next to the couch, "Ah," He said and Duo opened his mouth. Duo took the thermometer under his tongue and watched as Heero went back to the kitchen, returning with two cups of coffee.  
  
Heero sat down cross-legged on the floor, sipping his coffee gently while staring at a blank wall. Duo stared longingly at his cup, which sat steaming on the coffee table across from him. The thermometer beeped. Heero leaned to the side and plucked the thermometer from Duo's mouth. "Hm, not that low, but it's under your normal temperature," Heero placed the thermometer on the table and passed Duo his coffee, while also setting down his own.  
  
"I'm cold," Duo, murmured pulling the blankets closer to him, "Heero lay with me!" Duo gave puppy eyes.  
  
"Nah ah! Medicine first!" Heero pulled himself up and went back to the kitchen.  
  
"Geez, what are ya', my mother?!" Duo called out, grinning.  
  
"If that's what you want me to be," Heero called back.  
  
Duo smiled and thought it would be nice to have a parental figure looking after him. Heero returned with the medicine and a pillow. He made Duo sit up and take the medicine, before fluffing the pillow affectionately and tucking it under Duo's head. He crawled up unto the couch and snuggled beside Duo, wrapping his arms around the braided boy. He leaned the side of this face against the back of Duo's head.  
  
"Thanks, bud," Duo whispered.  
  
"Hn," was Heero's reply, his voice tired.  
  
~  
  
Duo awoke and stretched a little. He turned and smiled, as he saw Heero was still asleep.  
  
The sun had risen and light filled the room, lighting up Heero's features. "Thank you Heero," Duo whispered gently kissing Heero's forehead. It was warm; too warm. In fact, Heero was breathing hard and felt damp with sweat.  
  
Duo grunted and slowly got up. He stretched his muscles, feeling sick, but better than hours before. He shoved his arms under Heero and picked him up, getting ready to carry the pilot upstairs. Duo wheezed a little. Heero was heavier than he looked.  
  
Duo carefully carried the sleeping angel upstairs, and into his bedroom. He laid the pilot onto his bed and left the room, soon returning with a bowl of cold water and a wet rag. Duo plopped the rag onto Heero's forehead. Heero stirred.  
  
"What happened?" Heero murmured.  
  
"Looks like I'm returning the favor," Duo smiled. Heero made his small smile.  
  
Duo tucked Heero in. "I'll be right back," Duo got up and walked out of the room, poking his head back in saying, "I'll be back, " in the Arnold Swartzenieger voice.  
  
Heero stared up at the ceiling, wondering how in the world he had gotten a fever, comparing Duo in undies to himself in full pajamas. He shook it off and yawned, getting ready for a long day of bed rest.  
  
There was a click. Heero lifted his head catching the sound. Two more clicks. Heero got up slowly; blankie draped over his shoulders and looked out his window.  
  
Down below, Duo had been throwing snow pebbles at Heero's window. Duo pointed at the ground.  
  
It read: 'GET WELL HEERO!' in yellow lettering.  
  
Heero burst out chuckling and watched as Duo loped back into the house, still in his undies. Heero still chuckled as he flopped himself back onto his bed.  
  
Duo ran into Heero's room, and dove onto Heero's bed, sending the pilot flying two feet into the air. When Heero landed, Duo latched onto him, snuggling with the other pilot.  
  
"I didn't think I had enough pee to write the 'soon' part so I didn't," Duo snickered.  
  
"You're funny," Heero yawned, "Duo?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you kiss my forehead?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Heero chuckled and gave into Duo's embrace. Duo smelled Heero's hair and sighed. Heero smelled good. Both sighed contently and drifted away into slumber, both dreaming about the yellow snow.  
  
Owari.  
  
~  
  
Soooooo, how did you like it? The second chapter was a bit lame but it'll do. 


End file.
